Too Much To Bear
by Tiger Priestess
Summary: Based off of Eragon and Eldest. What were Eragon's thoughts when Murtagh told him of his identity to the moment of his capture after the battle of Farthen Dur? Bad summary, my first Eragon Fan Fic. Honesty is appriciated.


**Too Much To Bear**

**This is my first attempt at a story in the Eragon section. Sorry if it has the same name and sounds the same as some other story, which I obviously have never read. I had to do this after I thought of it. In Eragon's POV.**

**I'm trying to match this to his actual feelings.**

The first moment Murtagh told me and Saphira that he was the son of to first and the last of the Forsworn, Morzan; I was unable to believe that. Disbelief was running through my mind. He saved my life from the Ra'zac that wounded Brom fatally when he jumped in front of me, only to save my life. That was aimed for me! Along with the broken ribs I received from them with a hard kick to the side and the intense pain coursing through my body. He saved my life more than once. When he told us his dark secret, I reached for Zar'roc. Saphira was prepared for anything at that moment, as well as I. She was intimidating at that moment, baring her fangs, ready to attack.

"_I… I am the son of Morzan, first and last of the Forsworn."_

His words repeated in my head after Murtagh said those horrifying words.

It took a while to trust him after our rescue from the Ra'zac, but a friendship grew with our travels together, and trust came with it. We talked about many things, but family was not one of them. The scar that he shown me made my skin crawl. I was lost for words. Forsworn never had any children… or at least I thought. I felt greatly threatened and reaching for Zar'roc at that moment and only to find out it was the only thing he expected as his inheritance and soon found out that that was the blade that gave him that scar. I also thought, _How could someone do that to a child of three, or any age for that matter? _

He saved me also from Gil'ead. After the capture from the Urgal's that were paying us a surprise visit. The Shade would have also done something with me if he and Saphira hadn't come to my rescue at that second. Saving Arya was also something he helped me accomplish. I was still weak from the lack of food that was drugged, causing me to be unable to use much magic.

"_You must understand, I don't love the Empire or the king. I have no allegiance to them, nor do I mean you harm!"_

Another sentence of his ran through my head, but how could I be sure to trust him. He seemed like one that could be trusted with. I guess it was true, if he wanted to kill me he probably would have already tried or left me in prison as he said on our quickened pace to the Varden with Arya on the brink of death and the Kull on our tails.

Since his dark secret was revealed, I was more wary on what to expect from the son of a traitor. One that joined Galbatorix's side and convinced a few others to do so. The first to join and the last to die. Killed by Brom's hand, another Rider as it turned out.

On our meeting with Ajihad, he was arrested because his voice resembled Morzan's and the Twins were unable to discover that information from my mind, with Saphira's help to block their power. I couldn't betray him. It was his secret. The scar was known here, also identifying the son of a Rider gone bad. Even if he was the son of a Forsworn, couldn't he still change?

"_I didn't choose this!"_

I never knew my father, but to know if it was one of the Forsworn. Would I also be feeling the same as Murtagh? No safety or security. He proved a friend until he shown us the scar. But he was still my friend, even if I felt sudden fear and threatened by his identity that was discovered after so much time together. Murtagh risking his life for mine. Against the Ra'zac and the Shade as well as some Urgal's and Kull.

While prisoner, he was still treated fairly. Able to read and feast as he pleased. He told me he thought it would have been horrible, but he was able to feel safe, the first time in a long time. Able to sleep without worrying of an enemy surprising you, even to take him back to the king of Alagaesia.

Before the battle of Farthen Dur, I was glad to see that he was allowed to fight. The Varden could use his skills, and it was also a great chance for him to show them that he was on their side. No one at that moment cared if he was the son of a Forsworn, only that they were defending their home from the invasion of Urgal's and Kull. He proved a great ally. But still had to show them that he still meant them no ill will after Durza was slain and the Urgal's retreated.

I was glad to see Murtagh, Ajihad and the Twins, well not really the Twins, return from the tunnels that had to be excavated. If it wasn't for the blow to the back, I could have been there with them. Helping them clear the tunnels from the fleeing enemy. Arya, Saphira, Orik, Jormundur and I along with some others were waiting for Ajihad to return when a surprise attack came from behind.

The moment the attack started it ended. A league away gave us no time to react or even expect, as I didn't even bring Zar'roc. After Ajihad said his final words, Saphira brought to my attention that Murtagh and the Twins where not among the dead. They had taken my friend, but Urgal's don't take prisoners. So what they could want with them I haven't a clue. Even Arya couldn't catch up with them. Scrying became useless, only showing darkness and a small amount of movement. Murtagh may have been the son of Morzan, the son of a Forsworn, but that's not only who he was. Though there is little hope that he is still alive, he still is my friend.

**There you go. I hope it wasn't too out of character. Like I said, I hope that I didn't steal anyone's idea. And if I did, I am very sorry about it. I have an idea for a sequel about Eragon's thought's from Murtagh's disappearance to his meeting again with Eragon after his betrayal. That will take longer though, after I finish the 2nd book. Please review and if someone already wrote something about it, I would like to know so I don't copy someone else's idea. Thank you.**


End file.
